


Not Without Trying

by axoxtxhxh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axoxtxhxh/pseuds/axoxtxhxh
Summary: This comes after the chapter Rain which was the first one of this story. I sort of skipped around a lot. You have to imagine this is about a month after Rain happened where Reiner and the reader had a little time to get closer.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Reiner Braun & Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this a while ago and am going back over it now to edit and post and I basically cringed the whole time. I don’t think I’m that much better now, but I’m definitely better and I did my best not to edit too much because I honestly want to me reminded of my progress. Anyway, that’s all.

There were good days being a part of the survey corps and then there were really good days. Today was one of the really good days. A mission completed perfectly, no casualties and no missions lined up meant they actually had a weekend. Y/N’s favorite way to celebrate was with drinking and dancing. She loved letting loose and spending time with friends and it feels like the last few months were mission after mission. Finally, a day off to have fun.

The band started playing just after dinner. Nearly everyone started dancing around the mess hall. Everyone was drinking and having fun. Most of the younger cadets were making fools of themselves, but some of the upper ranks were dancing and having fun as well. Y/N was one of the few captains who was dancing. Mike had grabbed her hand at the beginning of the night and she spent most of the time dancing around the room with him causing a number of the other men in the room to grumble wondering when their turn was. One of those men being Reiner. He continued sipping his beer watching Mike laughing and holding Y/N’s waist as he twirled her around the room.

“She dances better without you suffocating her,” he grumbled to himself.

“What’s that?” Connie asked him, laughing while he watched Jean and Eren fight over who was dancing better. Reiner just hugged his beer a little closer, continuing to watch Y/N.

After the eighth song of dancing with Mike, Y/N finally got away and sat down with Reiner. She convinced Mike to go get her a drink and he ran off.

“How’s your night? You look grumpy.” She sat down next to Reiner.

“I’m not grumpy.” He lied.

“Okay.” She mocked his grumpy tone. “You should be having fun! We never get to do this. They even hired a band!” They both looked at the front of the mess hall where they were playing. She watched Reiner take another sip of his beer, his eyebrows lowered. “You’re so annoying!” She stood up, grabbing his arm.

“What are you—” He was yanked out of his seat.

“Let’s dance!” Y/N dragged him over to an open spot and started twirling around him. He spun around trying to follow her, a smiling growing on his face. He caught her mid twirl and dipped her backwards, Y/N laughed at the surprise. They were able to dance for another minute before Mike returned with her drink and took her away. Reiner stood there sulking.

“I have to piss.” He needed to get away and started towards the door.

“Hey dumbass,” Levi called after him, “the bathrooms are upstairs.”

“I need some fresh air, I’ll just use a bush out here.”

“Take someone with you, you’re drunk.” Erwin said.

“I’ll go!” Y/N hopped off her spot on the table, leaving Mike behind, pouting. Stepping outside, the cold air felt so good on her hot skin. She searched for Reiner, but he wasn’t anywhere she could see.

“Reiner?” She called out, peeking around the side of the building. Vacant. She made her way behind the empty carriage. “You better not have gotten lost,” she mumbled. She slowly approached the bushes behind the carriage.

That’s when Reiner seized the opportunity and popped up from behind the bush and shouted, “Boo!” Y/N’s hands flew up and she hit him in the nose. “Fuck!” He groaned, holding his nose.

“Reiner!” She put her hand on his hand covering his nose trying to alleviate the pain this way somehow, moving him over so they could sit on the back of the carriage they were near.

“I thought you were drinking,” he complained, checking his nose for blood. “How do you even have the speed to move so fast?”

“Years of practice.” She smiled. “I’m sorry, does it hurt?”

He moved his mouth around trying to bend and turn his nose. Y/N started laughing at the faces he was making.

“What?” Reiner asked confused. She laughed even harder.

“Your…face…” she was leaning back holding her stomach cackling and Reiner started smiling at her. Unable to resist touching her, he bent forward towards her and started tickling her side inciting an even bigger laugh from her. “I’m going to pee!” She was squirming around on her back, Reiner following her with his hands, still tickling her waist. She caught her breath enough to use her knee to push him forward, launching him forward on top of her. They both continued laughing, slowly letting it die down, loving each other’s company.

Y/N let out one final sigh, smiling over the whole thing and looked up at Reiner, still on top of her. He was also smiling. He looked into Y/N’s eyes. They were half-closed from drinking, but that glimmer in her eyes was always there. A loose hair was pulled from her bun, falling over her face. Reiner reached his hand up and tucked it behind her ear, then smoothed out her hair. She smiled at him.

Maybe on a different day or a different time. Maybe if Reiner hadn’t been drinking. Maybe if they never spent that time in cabin together. Maybe if her body wasn’t radiating warmth that he could feel through his jacket. Maybe if her breath didn’t smell so sweet and her smile wasn’t so inviting. There were so many maybes. So many maybes that maybe could have stopped him from doing it, but all he knew is he wanted her. Using the same hand he used to smooth her hair, he rested it on her cheek. Not really sure exactly how this was supposed to go, he leaned forward and kissed her.

The kiss was unlike anything he had ever felt before. So warm, so soft, he tried moving his lips around a little bit. Y/N did the same. He moved his hands from her face down to her waist and Y/N brought her arms around his neck. She let out a moan into his mouth and Reiner got chills. The kiss became more passionate, deeper. Everything about it felt so good. Their lips were connected, but he could feel it all over his body. Y/N started to wrap her leg around Reiner and quickly woke up to what was happening.

“Oh my gosh…” She breathed out, pushing Reiner off of her. “We…”

“I’m sorry,” Reiner also breathing heavily, cheeks flushing a deep pink. “I’m sorry. I—I couldn’t stop myself.”

“It’s fine. It’s not like I was stopping you.” She sat up looking at him. He was on his knees, still looking at her, an innocent but pleading look in his eyes.

“Y/N?... Can we—” He cleared his throat. “Can we do it again?”

Her eyes widened. She was about to ask him why he would want a second drunken kiss when she realized. Her hand flew to her mouth, gasping. “Your first kiss.” Her eyes widened even more. “I was just…”

He smiled and shuffled closer to her.

“Why did you do that?” She was still so confused. “Why did you kiss me? You… Your first kiss.” She couldn’t understand. She sat up starting to move to get off the carriage. “Ughh, I feel like I ruined it. I’m sorry.”

“What?!—No!” Reiner followed her, hopping off and grabbing her hand, “I liked it!”

“Ugh, I drunk-kissed you and I’m not even that drunk.” Y/N brushed leaves off her jacket, unsure of where they even came from. “I need to lie down.” She started walking back inside, Reiner right behind her.

They opened the doors to the building and the band was still playing music, filling the mess hall. Everyone was still dancing and drinking. They were all caught up in watching Jean try to chug a full beer that no one noticed them walk through the room and up the stairs. The upstairs hallway was much quieter. Y/N opened the door to her office and continued through to her bedroom and Reiner froze, not going in.

“Can we just talk a bit?” He held her hand.

“Yeah. So, come in,” She said gesturing to the room. Reiner hesitantly walked in behind her. He stood against the wall as she sat on her bed. “What did you want to talk about?”

“I love you.” Both Reiner and Y/N gasped and stared at each other with wide eyes.

“You love me?”

“No, I didn’t mean that.” He looked around the room unsure of what he was trying to say. “I don’t know. Maybe I do.” He sat on the bed. “I guess I don’t know what it would feel like to be in love.”

“You’re confusing me.” She narrowed her eyes. “Are you telling me you have feelings for me or asking me what it feels like to be in love?”

“I guess I’m saying I don’t know, but if I do have feelings for you,” he started, “Is it bad?” She was thinking about it when he continued speaking. “Does it really bother you that you were my first kiss?”

She was about to answer when she realized she didn’t really know. Why was she so bothered by it? It’s not like she worried about it ruining their friendship because Reiner was already ready to do that. The part that bothered her the most was worrying it was bad. She barely knew what was happening when he kissed her. What if it was a really bad kiss? But why does that even bother her? She looked over at him, he was waiting for her response patiently. He was always so patient with her. She could be so annoying, but he always stuck around her. Her jokes weren’t even that funny, but he always laughed. She was often judgmental and came across as mean, but he was never offended.

She looked down at her hands. She cared about him, slowly coming to the realization that maybe it was more than she originally thought. She looked back up at him, still waiting patiently for her.

“Give me a second chance.” She finally spoke.

“You want me to forgive you?” He was confused. “But you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“No.” She smiled. “Give me a second chance at that kiss.”

Reiner’s face flushed a bright pink and he smiled shyly. Y/N moved a little closer to him.

“Right now?” He looked at her.

“Well, yeah. Do you want to wait?” She asked.

“No, no!” Reiner insisted. “Now is good.”

Y/N lifted her hand to his cheek to guide his face to hers. They both leaned in until their lips met. Again, those sparks that ran through his body the first time were there too. Was he supposed to want more of her? Was there ever a point where he would feel satisfied? Reiner’s hand quickly moved to her waist and he opened his mouth to allow their kiss to deepen. Y/N’s hand went around his neck and in his hair. His stomach did flips and he let out a sigh, his second hand going to her lower back. He slowly turned her body, lowering her back to the bed, him hovering over her.

Was this love? He felt like he could stay like this forever, his lips on hers, breathing each other in. Everything was perfect.

Y/N was the one to stop the kiss, breathless. She was about to speak, but realized there was nothing to say. Nothing to add to the moment which felt perfect to her. She ruffled Reiner’s hair and he smiled. He backed up and helped her sit up. Both of them still unsure of what to say.

Reiner couldn’t look away. He’d never experienced anything like this. He wanted to touch her, to always keep his hands on her. His eyes never getting tired of seeing her. Her smile, the glimmer in her eyes, her hands. He looked down at her hand in his, playing with her fingers. He looked back up at her noticing her hair tousled instead of its normally tight style.

“Why do you always tie your hair up?” He asked curiously.

“My hair?” She reached her hands up to touch it. “I don’t know. It’s just easier.”

“Can I see it loose?” He reached up to take out the tie, but she pushed his hand away.

“It takes a lot to keep it like this.” She laughed, “It’s easier if I do it.” She slowly removed the pins and ties. As soon as she removed the final pin, her hair fell down in waves. Full, [your hair color] tresses all the way down to her waist.

Oh yes, Reiner was in love. He stared at her, awe-struck and entirely enchanted by how beautiful she looked. He tried to speak, but only managed to say, “I…” He reached up and took a handful into his hands, brushing through it, enjoying the feeling of silk running between his fingers. He smiled at her, then brought his hand to her cheek and leaned in, kissing her. This kiss started out passionately and swiftly made its way to burning fire. Reiner was all over her, hands holding any part he thought she was okay with, his heart racing.

“Have sex with me.” He breathed, pulling away from the kiss and moving his lips to her jaw and neck.

“What?” Y/N tried separating from him, but his grip was too strong. “You just had your first kiss.” He loosened his grip and she stood up. “Don’t you want to… I don’t know, wait a little?”

His eyes were full of lust, pupils blown. “What for?” He held her hands in his, still sitting on the bed. He started kissing her wrists and arms.

“You just… because you’re so… but…” She couldn’t think of anything to say, watching his lips move over her skin.

He stood up, took off his jacket and pulled her in, kissing her cheek and jaw. “If you want me to stop, I will.” He moved to her neck now. “But don’t worry about me, I’m not a kid.”

She put her hand on the back of his neck, letting her eyes flutter closed with pleasure. That was enough for him to pick her up and move her back to the bed.

Reiner continued focusing on her neck and jawline while Y/N unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. She had been wondering what this would feel like, ever since the cabin. She pushed Reiner up and he looked at her.

“Lay on your back,” she directed and he followed. She unbuttoned her jacket and threw it to the side then lifted the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She went to reach for the tank top, but Reiner put his hand to stop her.

“I’ll do this one.” He sat her down on the edge of the bed and lifted her tank top up, dropping it to the side. He then pulled off his shoes and kneeled down in front of Y/N to do the same for her. He lingered where he was, looking up at her, eyes half-lidded.

“What do you like?” She asked him, running her hands through his hair.

“What do you mean?” He mumbled, enjoying her touch.

“Like, what can I do for you?” She didn’t know how else to say it, but he wasn’t getting it. “Do you know what turns you on? Like what makes you feel good?”

“Hmm… watching you enjoy yourself,” He said with a smile. She rolled her eyes.

“I’ll just figure it out myself.” She pulled him up and leaned backwards. He was back at her neck. She rolled over so she was on top of him, straddling his hips. He lifted his upper body to meet hers and kissed her.

“Show me how to take that off of you.” He pointed at her bra. She took his hands and moved them to her back. He followed her hand motions until her bra came undone and he pulled it off of her. He buried his face in her chest and just held it there for a while before he started using his mouth on every inch of skin within his grasp. He reached her nipple and covered it with his mouth, licking and sucking. Y/N shuddered and her head fell back.

Reiner noticed and watched her. He moved on to the other nipple, hoping to get another response. Instead she pulled his head back and brought her lips to his. She sucked on his bottom lip and bit down lightly, running her tongue over it then moving to his upper lip. Reiner kept his hands on her back, pulling her close, loving the soft warm feeling her breasts left on his chest.

She pushed him back and leaned over, kissing his neck. Reiner let out a jagged breath. She pushed her butt down and rubbed against his groin. He grabbed her back and thigh, groaning. She continued grinding her hips against his, causing the occasional moan to escape him. He moved his hand from her back and held onto one of her breasts, squeezing and moving it around his hand causing her hips to start bucking.

She quickly got off of him, breathing heavily. Reiner watched as she sat next to him.

“I’m sorry,” she spoke quietly. “I’m trying to go slow, but this feels so good.” She laid back on the bed, unbuckling her pants. Reiner helped her slide them off. She reached up and grabbed the edge of the bed from above her. “Please don’t stop touching me.” She begged and Reiner was all over her. He made his way up to her lips again.

“Where do you want me to touch you?” He asked, looking for guidance. She pulled off her underwear and opened her legs, steering Reiner’s hand to where she needed him the most. He wasn’t sure exactly what she wanted, but the moment his hand was near her warmth, she was moaning. He used his first two fingers to move around and immediately felt how wet and slippery she was. He wished he could just bury his face into her. For now, he continued moving around, sliding his hand forward. Her hips twitched. He slid his fingers around that area again and she pulled him closer, breath shaking. Continuing on, he moved his fingers lower. Y/N grabbed his hand, stopping him.

“Go back.” She laid her head back as Reiner did what she said. Gripping the sheets, Y/N was a moaning mess, so close to her release. How long had it been that she was this desperate, bucking her hips at his slightest touch? For not knowing what he was doing, he was doing a really good job. He sped up and leaned into the crook of her neck, finding any patch of skin he could find, leaving a mark. This sent Y/N over the edge, arching her back and breathing out his name until she could catch her breath.

As soon as her high died down, she reached her arms around his neck, pulling him in to kiss him. The kiss was a lot shorter than she expected as he sat up and made his way to the edge of the bed. He looked down at her legs, gently tracing his finger from her knee to her hip, then up around her waist. In one swift movement, he pulled her down to the edge of the bed where he kneeled in front of her, propping one of her legs over his shoulder, he began using his mouth to explore her warmth.

“Reiner! Wait!” Y/N attempted to stop him, but just as she did, his tongue made its way through her dewy folds and she was thrown back, moaning louder than before. Her grip on the sheets so tight she was worried she would rip them while her thighs closed around Reiner’s head.

Reiner couldn’t get enough, sucking at anything he could get his lips around. He wrapped his arms around her thigh, holding her hips to minimize the jerking. He hummed into her, she released one hand from the sheets to grab his hair, pushing him deeper. His nose rubbed her clit and she let out a strangled groan, unable to maintain the grip on his hair. At this point it didn’t matter. Reiner was rock hard, erection throbbing at every movement and noise that came from Y/N. He used his tongue to search and found the over-sensitive nub and focused all his attention on that, sucking, licking and moaning into her. Watching her move above him, his eyes rolled back as he drank her in. Hands squeezing her hips, he was barely able to control himself. His aching member was crying to be inside of her.

Y/N’s body was trembling. Muscles spasming out of her control as Reiner filled her body with euphoric pleasure. She called out his name as her orgasm rolled over her in hot waves, then stealing her breath, leaving every inch of her body juddering wildly. She lay there, unable to move as Reiner continued his work, slowing down. As her breathing slowed with him, he pulled away, holding onto her clit with his lips until finally he released it with a slick pop. Y/N mewled with one last hip twitch.

Reiner stood up, face flushed and breathing heavily, he looked down at Y/N.

“We need to get you out of those pants.” She breathed and sat up, kneeling on the bed in front of him. She started working at the buckles and he rested his hands on her shoulders. She slid his pants and underwear down and his member sprang free, red-hot and pulsating, precum rolling down the shaft. Y/N placed her hands at the tip and Reiner gasped, squeezing her shoulders.

“Y/N,” he begged, “I really just need to be inside you.” She moved him to sit on the bed and she straddled his hips, hovering. He kept his hands on her back and his forehead resting on her chest. She quickly lowered herself onto him, moaning as she felt him squeezed in so tightly. He groaned and held her closer to him. She worked her hips, getting into a motion as Reiner’s head lifted back, then leaned forward and left kisses on her neck and collarbone.

Reiner’s groans were turning into grunts and coming more frequently so Y/N picked up her pace, building her orgasm with him. His face was buried in her chest again, mouth and hand caressing her breasts. He took a nipple in his mouth and began rolling it around his tongue and teeth. Y/N’s head shot back, increasing the speed of her grinding while also increasing the strength and depth of her thrust.

“Fu—uck!” Reiner’s breath caught. He leaned back on his arm and lifted his hips up slightly, helping deepen the thrust even more. He could tell Y/N was mid orgasm at this point and he was also… just… about… there… His head flew back and his eyes opened wide, pupils dilated, fireworks going off in his brain while his body quivered, fueling the ecstasy. He wanted to moan, but nothing came out. He stayed frozen, mouth open, unable to move until he came back down from his high huffing and panting for air. Y/N crumpled onto him, completely spent, and he held onto her with his hand, mind still hazy.

Y/N sat up enough to lay back down on the bed, pulling Reiner to lay next to her. She nuzzled into his chest and wrapped her arm around his waist, then fell asleep.

He looked down at her, smiling. How was this captain of the survey corps able to steal his heart so easily? He covered them up with the blanket, kissed the top of her head, then fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reader and Reiner have sex, they discuss their relationship.

“I think I may have an extra minute.” Reiner lay next to Y/N panting.

When Y/N woke up, the sun was just coming up. The familiar warmth of Reiner’s body next to her brought a smile to her face before she even opened her eyes. She lifted her head to look up at him. He was still asleep, soft snores coming from him. She slowly sat up and looked for her shirt and instantly felt a hand on her waist. She turned around to see Reiner facing her, head propped up on his arm with a smirk on his face.

“Not yet.” He pulled her back into bed with him. Hovering over her, his lips were on hers. She wrapped her arms around him and he moved down to her neck.

“Aren’t you hungry?” She wondered.

“Always.” He was down at her chest now. “Just give me 5 minutes.”

“5 minutes, huh?” She looked down and he lifted the blankets looking up at her.

“5 minutes.” He grinned and dove back under the covers, finding her sweet spot in a matter of seconds. She had to give it to him. It took him only two minutes to bring her to orgasm, from which he moved up and thrusted into her finishing himself off in another two minutes.

They got dressed and made their way down to the mess hall. It was nearly 8:00, but everything was still quiet, mostly everyone was still sleeping from partying the night before. Walking into the kitchen, Y/N looked around to see what ingredients they still had to make something.

“Do you like bread?” She asked him, handing him flour and eggs.

“I’d like anything you make.” He moved the ingredients to the counter for her.

“Let’s make everyone a treat.” She smiled at him and he looked at her with a smile on his face as she got to work. Reiner helped where he could, but he mainly kept her company while she worked. Giving her the occasional kiss on the cheek and cleaning up as she baked.

A short while later they had a huge batch of pastries ready for the soldiers when they woke up. She laid all of them in baskets wrapped in cloth and prepared them for the tables. As she walked in to the mess hall with two baskets in her hands, she saw a familiar face sitting at the table with his tea, reading a book.

“Good morning, Levi.” She put a basket in front of him, Reiner coming behind her with two more baskets for the other tables. Levi looked up from his book, looking from Y/N to Reiner.

“You can sit down, I’ll get the rest of the baskets.” Reiner said then disappeared into the kitchen.

“You guys made breakfast?” He questioned, taking a sip of his tea. Y/N nodded, setting a plate in front of him and a plate in front of her.

“You should try some, Captain.” Reiner was back putting the last few baskets out. “Y/N made this all herself.” Y/N smiled shyly.

“You definitely helped.” She made room for Reiner to sit next to her. He straddled the bench, keeping his body facing her.

“Not really.” He put a pastry on the plate in front of Y/N. “I’ll get us some water.” And he was back in the kitchen.

“You guys woke up at the same time to make breakfast together?” Levi’s eyes narrowed a bit.

“Yeah.” Y/N opened up the pastry to let some of the steam out. “It helps that he slept in my room last night.”

Levi tried not to choke on his tea, but it still caught Y/N’s attention.

“You okay?” She stood up, about to pat him on the back, but Levi closed his eyes, shook his head and coughed quietly to himself. Reiner was back out of the kitchen and sitting next to Y/N, gobbling down his pastry.

Levi quietly watched the both of them. Reiner stayed in her room last night? Had they been dating and I not notice? He hadn’t detected that Y/N was even interested in anyone. Was this an accident or maybe a one-time affair? He was so lost in his thoughts that by the time he came back, Reiner was already on his third bread.

“Save some for everyone else, you pig.” Levi ordered pulling the basket away from Reiner reaching for a fourth one. Levi quickly put one on his own plate and watched as Reiner took his plate to the kitchen. “Where did you learn to bake?” He asked her as he bit into the pastry. Damn it! This is good. So good. Warm and flaky with a touch of sweetness. It nearly melted in his mouth without him having to chew.  
“My sister is a baker.” She propped her head up on her elbow, looking off into the corner of the mess all. “I just picked up some basic things from her.”

At this point, everyone was waking up and flooding the room. Reiner came out of the kitchen and pulled on Y/N’s arm.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” He gestured to the hallway and Y/N followed him. “Today is cleaning day for everyone.”

“Yeah, Commander Erwin, Hange, Levi, Miche and I have meetings before we join you guys. What’s up?” She wondered. He held her hands in his, rubbing them with his thumbs.

“After everything’s done for the day, can we talk a little?” He was looking down at their hands. The fact that he could still be shy sometimes made her smile.

“Sure. It probably won’t be until after dinner though.”

“That’s fine.” He looked at her with a small smile then put his hand on her cheek, leaning in to kiss her. “Later then.” He held her chin lightly and then went upstairs.

…..

The part of the day that was filled with meetings and paperwork was nearly finished. They had just planned out the next scouting mission to take place over the next couple days. Y/N noticed Levi staring at her a lot throughout the meeting, nearly nonstop. She kept taking peeks over at him, even narrowing her eyes trying to get him to stop, but he wouldn’t budge. It was getting on her nerves.

“Commander Erwin, do I have permission to speak?” She asked as everyone switched books.

“Of course.”

“I was just curious,” she looked over at Levi, “if maybe I have something on my face or if there is another reason Captain Levi keeps staring at me.”

Levi’s eyes widened slightly and Erwin chuckled along with Hange and Miche.

“Oooh.” Hange perked up.

“I’m just trying to figure out, why Reiner.” Levi stared at Y/N and stood up. She stopped laughing and the others looked confused.

“Reiner?” Hange looked from Y/N to Levi hoping one would explain.

“Well you’re not going to read it from my face.” Y/N stood up. “And thanks for sharing my business.”

“You seemed more than willing to share that with me this morning.”

“That’s you!” Y/N closed her books and looked at Erwin. “This is not important information for this meeting.

“I was really holding out for you and Levi.” Hange spoke up.

“Hange!” They both shouted.

“I see.” Erwin spoke. “Is this about you leaving the party early with Reiner?”

“Does everyone know this? Don’t you guys have better things to do?” Y/N said.

“I didn’t know,” Miche spoke up.

“Sorry Miche,” Y/N apologized. “You were really great dancing last night though.”

“Thanks!” He said with a smile.

“Can we get back to the meeting now?” Y/N was very done with the conversation surrounding her and Reiner.

“So does this mean there’s no chance for you and Levi to—" Hange started

“Shut it, four eyes.” Levi stared at them. “Commander, I was considering suggesting some changes to the scouting mission. I thought that maybe Y/N wanted to take lead of the scouts heading north since she mentioned this morning that her sister was a baker and Orvud district is known for their breads.”

“Is that true, Y/N?” Erwin asked, “There isn’t a lot of time, but you would have a couple hours to visit, if you’d like.”

Y/N froze looking down at her hands. She wasn’t expecting Levi to say that. She felt her eyes starting to burn, filling with tears. Her emotions were things she was never good at hiding, most of them resulting in anger and her exploding. She wasn’t expecting this to be brought up this morning, but she needed to calm herself down. She quickly blinked back the tears as best she could and looked at Erwin.

“I appreciate the offer.” She smiled at Erwin and turned back to Levi. “And maybe I never made this information known, but my family is from Shiganshina, not far from Eren and his family actually.”

“Oh goodness.” Hange let out a gasp.

“Currently, I’m unsure of where my family is seeing how evacuees were dispersed throughout the towns within wall Rose, but I can only assume the worst. At the time of the attack, my mother was visiting her family in Krolva, which is where she currently is. Therefore, taking the west is much more beneficial to me.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me that you brat?” Levi complained, looking genuinely hurt by not knowing that about her.

“When would be the right time to bring that up?” Y/N pointed out.

“That doesn’t matter,” he continued. “We’re friends. You—"

“It doesn’t matter,” Y/N started. “I am happy to lead the west group. If there is time, I can see my mom.”

“Then it’s decided. Y/N will take the west group, Levi the South, Hange the east and Miche the north. If everyone is okay with that,” Erwin spoke. “We can work on teams.” No one complained so Erwin continued. “Since the south has the most titans, Levi, you can choose your team.”

Levi looked directly at Y/N. “I want Reiner.”

“You scheming little runt.” Y/N reached over the table to grab him, but Levi leaned back in his chair, just out of her reach, smiling at her. “Get over here!”

“As much as I’d hate to interfere with young love,” Erwin interrupted. “Levi has one of the more densely populated titan areas.”

“Fine” Y/N pouted. “Also, you’re only a couple years older than me.”

“Isn’t Reiner still a teenager?” Levi pointed out and she glared at him.

“Let’s continue.” Erwin resumed creating teams until everyone was decided.

…..

Y/N walked into her office, tired from the day. She rubbed her hand on the back of her neck, trying to release the tension. This day turned out to be a lot longer than she thought it would be. She made her way to her bedroom. She felt bad for keeping Reiner waiting as long as she did. She pushed open the door, excited to change into her pajamas. The room was lit up, Reiner must have turned on the lights. He was standing by the window with his back to her.

“Reiner,” she said with a smile. “Sorry that took so—”

He turned around to face her. He had a bunch of flowers in his hand and had a huge grin on his face.

“What is this?” She asked, taking the bouquet from him. She held them up, then smelled them.

“There’s a floral shop not that far from here.” He stated. “I ran and grabbed some after dinner.” He kissed her forehead.

“This is so sweet.” She kept smiling at the flowers.

“I needed to do this right.” He took a deep breath and walked her over to the bed, sitting her down on the bed while he knelt down on the floor in front of her. “I wasn’t sure before, but I am pretty sure now. I think I am in love with you and I want to be with you.” He looked at her waiting for an answer.

“… Are you asking me or just sort of telling me?” She laughed.

“Damn it.” He cringed. “I’m asking. Let me try again.”

“Reiner, you don’t—”

“No, I do—I want to.” He grabbed her hands and held them in his, looking up into her eyes. “Y/N.” Deep breath. “I am definitely in love with you. It’s a little bit terrifying for me. I’ve never really felt this way about anyone before, but I’m happy I feel this way about you. I don’t want last night to be the last time we are together. Would you be willing to consider being with me?”

“I sort of already assumed we were—but yes.” She put her hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes, displaying a huge smile. He leaned forward and rested his forehead on her legs. After a second, he stood up.

“I know you’re busy so I don’t want to bother you.” He brushed off his pant legs. “I just wanted to make sure I talked to you. I didn’t want you to think yesterday was nothing.”

“Even if you didn’t do this.” She gestured at the flowers. “Yesterday was very much something… This morning was too.”

He smiled and made his way to the door.

“Reiner?” She called at him before he left. “You can stay a little. I’m not that busy—”

He closed the door and dove onto the bed. The pillows and blankets popped up as his weight hit the bed.

“I see.” She smiled. “So all you needed was an invitation.” She moved the flowers onto the nightstand. “So how was cleaning?”

“The same as it always is.” He shrugged. “I was on bathroom duty. How was your day?”

“A lot of paperwork and writing.” She pulled her hair loose. Reiner sat up and moved to her. Putting his hands on her shoulders and massaging. She closed her eyes, feeling his hands work out the knots in her neck.

“You work really hard.” He told her.

“I need to be better.” She asserted. “There’s so much more I could be doing.”

“More?” He moved her shoulders back so he could see her face. “You already do so much.”

“No way.” She protested. “I’m just starting out. I have so much I have to learn. I need to make sure I am being a good captain as well as useful to the team.” She turned to face him and he sat next to her. “I also want to make sure I’m good to you.”

“You’re already amazing to me.” He said, surprised she didn’t already know.

“Today was just a really busy day,” she commented and held his hand. “We will have more time together.”

“Don’t change anything for me.” He touched her cheek. “I am more than happy watching you work on busy days.”

“Speaking of work.” She looked over at her office door, knowing she had mountains of paperwork she still needed to get through. “I should try to get through some of what I have so tomorrow won’t be as bad.” She looked back at Reiner. “You’re welcome to stay, but you should probably get some sleep too.”

“I’ll wait here for a bit.” He smiled at her. “Just get done what you need.” Y/N headed to her office, leaving the bedroom door open just a crack and got to work.

It was about two hours later when she decided it was enough. She wasn’t sure how long ‘a bit’ was for Reiner, but he was still waiting. She wasn’t complaining though. She was grateful he was excited about how much she loved her job. Her last relationship failed for that reason. Honestly, all of her relationships failed because she obsessed over her job. It’s not really that being in the survey corps was necessarily her dream job, but she loved doing it and doing her best was actually really important to her.

She stood up and made her way to the bedroom. She was about to ask why he waited so long when she saw him lying in bed, asleep. He had taken off his shirt and pants and tucked himself under the covers. He managed to make her pretty decent sized bed look so small with his feet hanging off the end. She smiled at him sleeping. Sometimes she forgets and has to remind herself that he is so young. She quickly changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed with him, careful not to take up too much of his space, knowing he needed more. As soon as she settled in, he turned over to wrap his arms around her.

“Did you finish?” He mumbled.

“Just about.” She replied, pushing her back into his chest.

“I knew you …could …do it…” He trailed off at the end. She smiled and let herself fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner and Reader continue their relationship, getting closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one really quickly so I’m sorry about how fast it is or for any mistakes :/

Most of Y/N’s time with Reiner was spent with him waiting for her to be finished with her work. He never complained and she was very sure he didn’t realize how thankful she was for that.

As a member of the survey corps, there were no weekends, no time off from work. As a captain of the survey corps, you didn’t even really have nights off. There were occasional times where work wasn’t as busy and getting to bed at a relatively decent time was a possibility, but it wasn’t often.

Since time was not something they had a lot of, most of the time Y/N and Reiner had together was during training and mealtimes. Reiner was not one of Y/N’s cadets, but there was sort of a silent agreement that allowed them to train together, if not alone, then Levi’s squad would join with her squad for training that day allowing them to work together.

“It seems like you’re going a little easy on him, Y/N,” Levi mentioned, crossing his arms in front of him.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” She glared at him. Reiner took the opportunity of her distraction and grabbed her from behind.

There was an increase in trainings since finding out that there were possible other titans hiding among the scouts and now they were practicing hand-to-hand combat daily to be better prepared for the mission coming up in a few days.

Reiner had a grip and was lifting Y/N up in an attempt to get the upper hand. Levi saw and knew it was a mistake.

“You need to know who your opponent is, Reiner,” he lectured, “use it to your advantage.”

Before Reiner could even say anything, Y/N had turned the situation around. She was tall, but she was one of the best at grappling. Twisting her up and getting to the ground was never beneficial if you were fighting her.

She rotated and shifted her weight, pulling Reiner down, but not entirely which caused her to drop off his shoulders and onto the ground.

Miche walked up, noticing their struggle.

“Isn’t she going a bit easy on him?” He turned to Levi.

“I can hear you both,” she complained. She quickly spun around, knocking Reiner onto his back with a thud. “I’m not going easy.”

Miche put his hands up and smiled, backing away from them and moving to go back to his team. Levi pulled him back whispering something to him before moving to Y/N.

“Why are you holding back?” Levi was whispering as he looked up to her.

“Oh my gosh! I’m not holding back!” she yelled. Miche came up behind her and grabbed her in the same way Reiner did, but this time it took her only a couple seconds to get Miche on the ground, her knee on his chest. He was laughing and Levi bent down to her.

“You were holding back.”

She took a deep breath, reaching back and grabbing Levi’s collar to swing him over Miche. He saw what she was doing and grabbed her wrist, leaning back to pull her and she fell forward in front of him. She grabbed his ankle and pulled, but Levi only stepped back.

“Don’t you think this is childish?” He asked her, looking down.

“You don’t want to spar with me?” She asked looking up. He only smirked.

“I’ll spar with you,” Miche said, sitting up.

A loud crack came from the sky and they all looked up. The rain was starting. They quickly gathered the things and ran inside.

Everyone was told to go to their rooms, shower and be ready for dinner in a couple hours. Finally, some time to relax a little. Y/N snuck around the corner of the upstairs barracks waiting for Reiner. She noticed him walking up the stairs and as he reached the top step, she moved from behind the door and grabbed him. He let out a yelp as she pulled him in the closet.

“Y/N?” The room was dark and he was squinting his eyes to see if it was her.

“How about you come down to my bathroom and we can bathe there?” She asked.

“We?” He smiled.

“Yes, we.” She pulled him down for a kiss and waited for the halls to clear before moving quickly back to her room.

She had already prepared the bath water and she was lucky enough that she had one of the biggest tubs out of the captains, much to Miche’s disappointment, so her and Reiner slid in and sat comfortably. She leaned her back against his chest as they relaxed.

“Tell me about your childhood.” She spoke, her voice echoing off the bathroom walls.

“You tell me.” Reiner brought the sponge to the back of her neck.

“My childhood was boring. I didn’t have many friends growing up because my personality was too strong for a lot of people.”

“I can definitely see that.” He laughed.

“Well thankfully I grew out of the worst of it. I had a pretty bad temper until I was in my mid-twenties.” She admitted. “Joining the scouts really helped me. It’s where I made most of my friends. Before that was just my siblings.”

“Is it hard not seeing them?”

“It’s gotten easier as time passed.”

“How long has it been since you’ve seen them?”

There it was, her throat felt like it was closing up again. She swallowed the lump.

“Reiner, my family is from Shiganshina.” She could feel him tense up behind her. “I haven’t seen them in five years after the wall fell.”

Reiner’s eyes widened, his heart rate quickly increasing. He rested his hands on her shoulders lightly.

“Y/N… I’m so sorry.” He whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” She turned around to look at him and his eyes were turning red, filling with hot, salty tears. “Reiner, it’s okay. I’m okay, honestly.”

She kissed him and he wiped his face and cleared his throat a little, but Y/N could see he was still a little upset.

“What about your childhood?” She asked, hoping the subject change would help in some way.

“I was a punk kid.” He laughed lightly. “I was bad at everything, but I always wished I could be the best. I just wanted to make my parents proud.”

“Well I bet they are proud now. You said you had a cousin, was she on your mom’s side or your dad’s side?

“I—uh… I actually don’t know my dad’s side.” He admitted. “It was always just me and my mom.”

“You’ve never met your dad?”

“No, I’ve met him, he just didn’t really want anything to do with me.” He shrugged, but she could see that it actually bothered him.

“It’s not a very happy story.” She frowned.

“I didn’t live a very happy life.”

“We should change that.” She smiled at him and that made him smile. “We both didn’t have the best childhood, but that doesn’t mean we can’t make our adulthood great.”

“Or we can make our children’s childhood great,” he added.

Y/N’s body tensed up at his words. Did he just talk about our children? Like children made by us?  
“Our… children?” She could barely get it out. Her heart was beating quickly, part of it was out of uneasiness, seeing as how they had really only been in a relationship for two months or so, but the other part that had her heart racing was out of excitement. Reiner wanted to have kids with her.

“You don’t want kids?” He asked.

“No, I—I do… I just… I…” She was stumbling over her words, unable to get her thoughts out clearly. “I just haven’t thought about it. I mean, I’ve never really considered being a mom.”

“You should.” He smiled, his lips lowering to reach her neck. “You would be a great mom.”

“Really?” The thought did seem nice to her. She had never really thought about what would happen once they managed to get rid of all the titans and they wouldn’t need the scouts anymore. That seemed like an entirely different world.

But now at Reiner’s admission, she liked the idea of it even more.

He knew he shouldn’t be doing this. He shouldn’t be making plans he had no ability to keep. He was promising her something he couldn’t give her, but he couldn’t stop himself. He wanted to believe he could have these things too. He wanted to have children with her, he wanted to have a future. He wanted to have more time with her, time that he didn’t have.

“After all of this is over, we could get married and move into a small cabin, have a bunch of babies.” He hugged her tightly against his body.

“A bunch? Wait a second.” He laughed at her reaction.

“We can’t only have one,” he told, “I know how lonely that can be. I’m thinking five or six.”

“How old do you think I am?” She laughed. “I don’t know that I have that many years left of having kids.”

“We could start sooner rather than later,” he said placing light kisses along the side of her neck knowing he also didn’t have that many years left.

“Let’s make it through this next mission before anyone is getting pregnant.” But Reiner continued his kissing, moving along her collarbone.

She leaned back, her head resting on his shoulder and he continued moving his lips over her.

“I would be okay with three kids,” she finally said.

Reiner thought about him, Bertoldt, and Annie and the team they have and smiled.

“Three would be nice.”

“Also, as nice as this is.” She turned her body around to face him, leaning over him to reach his lips. “I thought maybe we could do more than just kissing.”

“I would be very okay with that.” Reiner smiled and pulled her in his lap.

…..

Levi knocked on Y/N’s office door, waiting for an answer. He knocked again, a little louder, but there was still no answer. He pushed the door open a crack and peeked in, it was empty. He moved to her bedroom door and knocked, again there was no answer.

He let himself in, slowly opening the door, feeling a slight resistance when he pushed. He looked down and saw a pile of clothes laying in front of the door. What a pig, he thought before quickly realizing that the clothes blocking the doorway were men’s clothing.

He stepped further into the room and looked around. She wasn’t here. He was about to leave when he heard her speaking.

“Wait, a little—yeah, right there.”

“Right there?” Reiner responded.

“Yeah,” Y/N moaned and water sloshed around the tub before she moaned again, louder.

Levi started breathing heavily, turning bright red and feeling a strange feeling in his stomach. He quickly left her room, closing the door behind him and heading back to his office.

Y/N was straddling Reiner’s hips as she kissed him. She reached her hand in the water and stroked him a couple times. He leaned back against the bathtub with a groan, his bottom lip between his teeth.

She lined him up, hovering over him before slowly sinking down. She had to bite her lip to hold back a whine. Reiner was always a stretch, the best kind of stretch.

“That’s it,” he said holding her hips to guide her down. He sighed when her hips were flush against his, leaning up to place kisses along her jawline.

Her mind was dizzy and she closed her eyes as Reiner’s hand moved to her breast, massaging it in his hand before guiding it to his mouth. Her nipple pressed hard against his hot tongue. She couldn’t help but grind her hips, barely lifting up and pushing herself back down.

Reiner gasped, his mouth still over her breast. His breathing quickening and blowing hot air over her sensitive nipple. She groaned as he licked over it, cooling the skin.

She started moving her hips a bit more, trying to build a rhythm until she was bouncing quickly over him. She could feel how close she was and closed her eyes. Reiner noticed and moved his hand from her hip to rub his thumb lightly over her clit. She moaned, moving her hands to his shoulders for more support.

Her body started arching backwards and her bouncing more erratic until she was shaking above him. She whined as she came around his cock and Reiner had to hold back a moan as he felt her walls twitch around him.

He never could get enough of her. While she was coming down from her high, he stood up in the tub, lifting her with him and walking to the bed, leaving a trail of wet footprints behind him.

“What are you doing?” She asked, lifting her head from his shoulder as he laid her down on the bed.

“Do you really have to ask?” He smirked down to her. He pulled himself out and made his way to the edge of the bed, positioning himself between her legs. He held her thighs down, licking his lips before running his tongue full through her folds and sliding it back down, teasing her entrance.

He smiled as Y/N’s hips bucked forward. He moved his hands forward, slipping under the backside of her thighs and pulling her body against him until her thighs wrapped around his neck.

He brought one of his hands up to her stomach, lightly sliding his thumb over her clit again before pushing his tongue through her entrance. She whined, squeezing her legs around him. He pushed his tongue deeper, wanting to taste more of her. Slowly, he slid his tongue up to meet her clit, switching out his thumb and moving his hand to pump two fingers into her.

This was always the point where she was grabbing the sheets, barely able to control her moans. Reiner loved hearing it. He pumped faster into her, curling his fingers as he brushed them along her walls. He could tell she was close. Her legs were shaking around him as her hips bucked into him. She let out a long groan and Reiner knew she was there. He removed his fingers and pulled his tongue away, leaving her empty.

“You dick,” she panted and he chuckled to himself. He loved nothing more than seeing her shaking with pleasure, but knowing he knew her body better than anyone else gave him a satisfaction that had no comparison.

“I couldn’t resist.” He looked up at her as she glared down at him. Holding their eye contact, he licked another long stripe through her folds. She threw her head back again, this time grabbing his hair instead of the sheets.

He pumped his two fingers into her again, pulling them out to spread her slick, bringing the warm liquid to her clit and drawing circles around the little nub as she shook above him. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He inserted the same two fingers, pumping quickly and she was crying out. Reiner could feel his erection twitching and throbbing for her.

He continued watching her and moved to cover the nub with his lips, sucking and rubbing his tongue across it. Y/N started to cry out, but was silenced by her orgasm. Her body tensed up, muscles flexing in his arms as she shook forcefully until her body collapsed back onto the bed, her hands releasing his hair and her legs dropping from his shoulders. She was panting heavily, gulping for air as Reiner licked her clean, wiping his mouth as he crawled back over her.

Reiner was slowly kissing his way up her body until he reached her neck where he stayed, moving his lips over her skin. She ran her fingers through his hair and he pulled himself up to her lips, lining himself up with her entrance.

“You ready?” He asked and she nodded. He slowly pushed himself into her, enjoying every squeeze of her walls. As soon as his hips met hers, he pulled himself back out and thrusted in quickly eliciting a whine from himself. There was no point in taking it slow, he knew it wouldn’t take long.

He ran his hand up her leg and lifted it up around his waist before he was slamming his hips against hers.

“You’re so wet,” he groaned. He dropped his head into the crook of her neck, thrusting faster into her. “You feel so good.”

The wet sounds of his thrusting mixed with her moans was about to drive him over the edge. He started grunting loudly as he felt her walls flutter around him and let himself go. His body taking over, tensing his muscles, his hips were thrusting into her slowly with controlled, deep thrusts as he lost his breath. A final thrust and he released himself into her with a deep groan.

They were both panting for air, bodies covered in a mixture of bathwater and sweat. As they both came down from their high, Y/N looked out the window and realized it was dark.

“I think we might be late for dinner.” She laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader learns the truth about Reiner. Also, this is the last part of the ReinerxReader section of the story. For the next few chapters it’s LevixReader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also super short and quite fast because it’s one of those get fro point A to point B chapters, but it was still very necessary. So I hope it doesn’t feel too rushed.

They were all racing away from the oncoming titans. The mission wasn’t supposed to go down like this. Wall Rose shouldn’t have been breached. Miche thought of a quick plan to warn the nearby villages, but safety was always going to be a concern, not just for civilians, but for them as well.

As soon as the plan was put into action, the titans broke out into an all-out run. Y/N had never seen them move so fast. They were barreling down towards them and they needed to figure out what they were going to do, and fast.

“Y/N.” Miche’s voice broke her from her thoughts. “Take control of the south group. I’m going to see if I can buy us some time.”

“Miche, that’s—”

“We need more people with the south team. Stay.” He quickly argued and rode off.

She watched him ride towards the titans. Something seemed off. Why did they all start running for no reason? They’ve encountered abnormals, but the sudden sprint these titans had made her uneasy.

“Gelgar! Take over the south team!” She quickly rode in the direction Miche went. She made sure to stay far enough behind that he couldn’t see her and as far as she knew, she was downwind so he shouldn’t be able to smell her.

She saw him jump off his horse attacking several of the titans in one go. By the time she reached him, he had taken out half of them and was putting his blades away. She pulled up behind the house he was standing on.

“I thought I told you to stay with the south team.” He called down. She slumped her shoulders over and flew up to join him on the roof.

“How did you know I followed?”

“I could smell you the whole time.” Damn.  
“Something seems off.” She looked off into the distance.

“We should join the other teams. I just need my horse.” Miche was about to call his horse, bringing his fingers to his lips to whistle when Y/N slapped his hand down, pulling Miche down with her to lay flat on the roof.

“What the fuck is that?” She pointed to a huge hairy titan sauntering ahead of them.

“I’ve never seen one covered in hair like that.”

“Just leave your horse, we can ride mine.” She started sliding herself back down to the edge of the roof. “We need to warn everyone. I have a feeling it’s going to get bad.”

They both hopped onto her horse to join back up with the south team.

…..

Miche and Y/N caught up to the south team as they were leaving Connie’s hometown. It got dark quickly after that. Riding at night was always better for the simple fact that titans didn’t seem to move around at night. Skimming the wall wasn’t too hard, but at the point they were at, they probably should have found the hole.

“Where the breach?” Y/N whispered to herself. “Lights, up ahead.”

“It’s Nanaba.” Miche sniffed, moving forward. “Have you found the hole?”

“No. I assumed it was on your end.” She replied.

“There’s no breach?” Y/N was confused.

Y/N knew this seemed weird. Something was definitely off. A town emptied of people, no blood or signs of an attack when titans came from that direction, no breach in the wall when titans had to come from somewhere. Something really wasn’t right.

“We should find somewhere to stay.” Nanaba suggested.

They were lucky enough to be near an abandoned castle that they took shelter in, but it wasn’t long before Miche caught the scent of more titans.

“Titans, maybe a dozen.” He told them, pointing in the direction they were coming from.

“That doesn’t make sense.” Y/N squinted her eyes to see farther. “Why are the titans still active when the has already set?”

They all made it to the roof to get as far from the door as they could, calling the recruits to join them.

“Miche, look.” Y/N pointed to the hairy titan they had seen early. He was making his way to the wall. The other smaller titans were climbing the castle walls and knocking down the door to get in.

Y/N, Miche and their squad quickly switched to their 3DM gear, jumping over the side to take out the titans. Between the eight of them, it didn’t take long.

“They broke the door. Someone go check on the recruits.” Miche called.

“What’s that sound?” Gelgar asked. They all looked up before a crash came from the stables. Another sound and they all tried to move up to the roof, but not before two of Miche’s squad and two of Y/N’s squad got hit.

“What the hell?” Y/N reached the roof. It was boulders. Someone was throwing boulders at them. They looked to the direction of where they came from and saw the hairy beast titan. Y/N looked to Miche. They were both a mixture of worry, fear, and confusion.

Dozens more titans were on their way to them.

“The timing of this is strange,” Nanaba said standing up. The four scouts still alive went back down the side of the castle to take out the new titans that arrived.

They were all nearly out of gas and almost entirely out of blades, but so many titans still remained.

“Gelgar!” Y/N watched him slip from his spot on the castle wall, blood leaking from his head. Nanaba and Miche both went for the titan grabbing him and sliced the nape. Nanaba ran out of gas just as she went to fly back up. Miche noticed and went down to grab her, but ran out of gas himself. Y/N used the last bit of gas she had to fly down to Miche and pull him to the roof.

It was all too much. Too much happening at once, no one had time to think. There were still five recruits along with Miche and Y/N with no weapons, no gas and no way to get out of this.

Y/N looked over to Reiner. She could tell he was worried. He made a motion to walk over to her, opening his mouth, but then stopped, knowing there really wasn’t anything they could do. They both knew this wasn’t going to end well. She turned to Miche and pulled him to the side, away from the recruits.

“What’s the plan?” she asked, hushing her voice. “it doesn’t look like we have many options.”

Miche rubbed his beard, frustrated and worried over the situation. He looked around, running different plans in his head. He turned back to look at her.

“Okay, I am going to take Henning and Lynne’s 3DM tanks and blades and try to take out as many as I can. You and the recruits—”

“Are you kidding?” She was annoyed.

“That’s the only way—”

“Don’t be stupid. We will just be killed shortly after you are.”

“Well, what—” a loud noise came from behind them and they quickly turned around.

“What just happened?!” Y/N moved quickly to where the recruits were looking.

“Ymir… was a titan,” Reiner said, his eyes wide, his eyes looking at her, but lost in thought.

They all watched as she took out a large number of titans before the titans started pulling and biting her. She fought her way through, slashing more as they grabbed her.

Y/N could feel the ground shaking as the weight of the titans climbing up the tower became too much and the tower started falling.

Quickly, Ymir climbed up to them, instructing them to grab onto her. Miche and Y/N stepped back. She spoke. She just spoke in a titan form. The recruits started climbing her hair and holding tightly. As strange of a situation as it was, Miche and Y/N also grabbed on just as the tower crumbled to the ground.

The situation wasn’t much better on the ground though. Reiner reached over to Y/N, grabbing her arm and pulling her closer to him. She looked up at him confused as he held his hand in his mouth.

Y/N heard a familiar buzzing sound and looked over to see the rest of the scouts flying in and taking out the titans and she breathed a sigh of relief.

They were saved.

As soon as the titans were taken care of, they all got back up on the wall to safety. Y/N helped pull the rest of the scouts and cadets up as Hange debriefed her and Miche. She noticed Hange taking glances at Reiner speaking to Eren and thought there must have been something that happened while she was gone. Perhaps Eren can no longer control his titan.

Reiner made eye contact with Y/N, waving her over and she stood up and walked over. Eren was speaking with Bertoldt when Reiner quickly pulled her into a hug.

“I’m so sorry, Y/N.” He pulled away and looked her in the eyes. He was scared, but she didn’t know why. They were saved, they made it. Everything was okay now. He started slowly backing away from her.

“Reiner, what are you doing?” She stood up. She was so confused. She didn’t understand what he was doing and why he was apologizing.

“I wish we had known each other sooner.” He had backed up until he was almost over the edge of the wall.

“Reiner! Be careful!”

“I love you so much.” He pulled the sling off of his arm, steam pouring from his wound. Mikasa flew over Y/N, cutting Reiner and Bertoldt with her blades and pulling Eren away.

“Mikas—” Y/N yelled, but someone was dragging her away from Reiner and Bertoldt. Suddenly lightning shot out, the area in front of them filling with smoke and steam.

Y/N couldn’t think clearly, the pieces coming together so slowly. What just happened? Did a titan appear? What was Reiner talking about? Was he okay? Why was there steam coming from his arm? Titan steam. Y/N’s heart started racing. No, no, it can’t be that! It can’t be that! She looked up as the smoke cleared. The yellow eyes of the armored titan were looking down at her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is upset and struggling to cope with learning about Reiner being the armored titan so Levi steps in to help.

“You’re not going to eat?” Levi asked, frustrated. “Again?”

“I’m not hungry.” Her already red eyes started filling with more tears. He sat next to her. The mess hall had been empty for a couple hours now, everyone already in bed.

“Y/N, please.” He held a glass of water in front of her. “Please just drink something.”

“I’m sorry…” She looked down at her hands, tears falling into her lap. “I’m making this so hard on everyone.”

“No…” He reached for her hand. “No. Stop blaming yourself.”

“But it’s my fault.” She looked at him. “Levi, I was probably the only one that could have figured it out, but I didn’t see it. How could I have missed it?”

“What would you have done if you knew?” He took a napkin and roughly wiped her face.

“I don’t know… I just could have done something.” She looked back down, crying again.

“I can’t do this anymore.” He stood up, pulling her arm to follow him.

“What are you doing?” She asked, stumbling over her feet. He made his way to the stairs and continued pulling her.

“You need to stop feeling bad for yourself.” He reached the top of the stairs and continued down the hall. “I’m not going to pity you.” Her room was at the end of the hall, he opened the door, hauling her into the room and through to the bathroom.

He finally let her go once they were inside and turned on the bathtub, testing the water to make sure it was the right temperature. The steam from the hot water sent a chill down her spine.

“Get undressed and get in.” He directed. “Leave your clothes by the door so I can wash them.” He headed to the door, but stopped and turned around. “If you don’t do it yourself, know that I will come back and force you to do it.” And then he left.

Y/N crawled over to the tub and watched the water pour out. She put her hand in and felt the warmth that started at her fingertips then ran throughout her body. She stood up and started getting undressed. She couldn’t remember the last time she changed her clothes. Her shirt and pants were stained with tears and anything else she came across in the last couple weeks. She set them by the door and climbed in the bathtub. Feeling the hot water on her skin felt nice. She took out her hair and dipped her head in the water, fully submerging herself, then coming back up. She sat in the tub, watching as Levi’s hand peeked in from the doorway, grabbing her clothes and disappearing again. She leaned back in the tub and closed her eyes, letting her mind think of nothing for a while.

She must have fallen asleep at some point because she opened her eyes, confused where she was before she remembered she was taking a bath. She sat up, noticing Levi sitting to her right, sleeping. He was resting his head on one arm on the tub’s edge while the other arm was hooked under her arm, keeping her head above the water. As she moved around, he woke up.

“Sorry.” She said, leaning forward and hugging her knees.

“For what?” He sat up, leaning his back against the sink. “How do you feel?”

“Pretty good.”

“I’ll let you finish.” He said standing up. “Just don’t fall asleep again.”

“No, stay.” She looked at him. “I don’t really want to be alone.” He looked at her and sat back down. They were silent for a little bit before he spoke up.

“Your clothes were disgusting.” He stated.

“Sorry.”

“Stop apologizing.” He complained. “None of this is your fault.”

“I know, but—”

“No but,” He said, “No one is telling you to apologize. This was a shitty situation. It happened, you deal with it and move on. That’s all you can do.” She nodded slowly and he watched her.

“…We made plans to get married.” She stared at the water, her mind lost in a memory. “And have kids…” She shook her head. “He lied to me. Not just about being a titan or about hurting people. Those are bad enough, but he lied to me about our future… about what we were. He acted like he loved me. I don’t even know what for.”

Levi stared at her as she spoke. Not wanting to interrupt her.

“What’s even worse is that I still want it.” She rested her forehead on the heel of her hands. “That life that he made me imagine, I still want it. It’s like he gave me these hopes and dreams, things I had never thought I could have and then he took it away when he left.”

She laid her head on her knees and looked at him.

“It’s bad enough I had to say good-bye to him, but to also say good-bye to a dream he told me I could have… I’m so stupid.” She looked back down at the water. “… I thought I could do so many things, but I can’t. I thought I could make it work, dating a cadet. I failed. I thought I could make my family proud, they aren’t even here anymore. I thought I could be a good captain, but all I did was let everyone down.”

“You’re pitying yourself again.” Levi finally spoke up. Y/N looked up from the water. “You keep doing this. You start to feel better and then you bring yourself back down. You remind yourself of all your failures, of everything you’ve ever done wrong and then you sit there and mope about how terrible you are at everything. You pity yourself until you’ve dug a deep enough hole, burying yourself in your own criticisms and disappointments. And once you manage to crawl out of it and try to be better, you start back over.”

She was about to speak, but he continued.

“You’re too strong for this, Y/N. You’re so strong that there isn’t anyone here that can hold you back so you just hold yourself back instead. And you are so damn good at it.” He shook his head. “You really need to ask yourself, how long do you want to keep doing this? There’s enough evil in this world, enough people trying to knock you down, you don’t need to be doing it to yourself.”

Y/N opened her mouth to argue, but didn’t know what to say and Levi leaned in closer to her.

“The only person dissatisfied with you as a captain, is you.” He continued. “Erwin has someone else to strategize with. With more experience, you could honestly be commander. Hange has someone who actually cares about titans, someone they can talk to about science shit. And Miche… well Miche is happy anytime there’s more women.”

“…And you?”

“The fact that I can tolerate you for more than 20 minutes says a lot.” He moved even closer. “Stop beating yourself up because right now… everyone else is rooting for you.” Her eyes started filling with tears.

“… Okay.” She tried smiling, but it ended up just being her pressing her lips together. Levi reached up to wipe her cheek and felt how cold she was.

“What the hell?” He dipped his hand in the water. “This is ice cold, why didn’t you say anything?”

He quickly stood up and grabbed her a towel, lifting her up and pulling her into it.

“I’ll let you get dressed.” He moved to the door and stopped, speaking just above a whisper, “I really want you to win, Y/N.” Then he left.

Y/N stared at the door where Levi was for a bit, thinking about what he said. After a while, she dried herself off, put on her pajamas, and crawled into bed.

…..

The next morning was different from the past few weeks. Y/N woke up, got dressed, and made it to the mess hall while everyone else was still eating. She had almost forgotten what it looked like when it was full. The room got quiet as she walked down the stairs.

She grabbed some bread and turned to find a seat, freezing, thinking about the last time she went to eat. She always sat with the same person, a person who wasn’t here anymore. She looked down, about ready to drop her food when an arm came from behind her, grabbing her arm and dragging her to the end of the first table where Erwin and Miche were already sitting. Levi let go of her arm and sat down and she sat down with him.

“So you finally bathed.” Miche said. Y/N gave another one of her pressed lip smiles. “I’m proud of you.” He smiled at her and kept eating his breakfast.

“We’re doing hand-to-hand training with the cadets today. If you’re feeling up for it, I’m sure they would love to work with you.” Erwin mentioned, gauging her reaction.

“I don’t know…” Y/N mumbled and took a bite of her bread.

“You can at least watch.” Levi took a sip of his tea. She lightly nodded at that.

Everyone finished up their breakfast and headed out to the training fields. Y/N took her time and was the last one out there. She stayed near the building next to Erwin and Hange while Levi and Miche went out to give instructions. After about twenty minutes they both came back and let the cadets work.

The cadets had really grown so much. From their first day of tripping over themselves, to now being able to spar. It reminded her how much she appreciated her part in guiding them.

“Can you help me carry some stuff?” Levi asked her, breaking her from her thoughts.

“Sure.” She looked at what they would be carrying. “Is this necessary?” She lifted up one of the leather straps from the box.

“They will need it soon.” He explained. “Can you help me or not?”

“Okay.” She grabbed one of the boxes and made her way out to the field. “Where am I carrying this to?” She walked out to the field and turned around when she didn’t hear an answer. Levi was standing there without any boxes. “Where’s your box?”

“Fight me.” He told her.

“What?”

“Fight me.”

“What are you talking about? Where is this box going?” She looked around for a place to put it.

“Forget the box. I want you to hit me.”

“I’m not doing this.” She said, dropping the box on the field and walking away.

He swung his leg to the backs of her legs, tripping her under her feet. Her feet flew up and her body fell backwards onto the ground. All of the cadets gasped and stopped their training to watch. Y/N laid on the ground trying to figure out what happened. She sat up and turned to look at Levi, glaring at him.

“I’m not in the mood for this, Levi.” She stood up and brushed off her legs. “Just leave me alone.” She turned around to continue walking. Levi ran up and kicked her from behind, this time planting his foot on her butt, forcing her body forward onto the ground. She stayed there for a second, on all fours, hot tears forming in her eyes.

She jumped to her feet and faced him.

“I’m not kidding!” She wiped her eyes and nose on her sleeve, brushing her loose hairs out of her face. Levi didn’t even give her a second before he was on her, pushing her backwards until she hit an empty carriage, the wind being knocked out of her. The cadets slowly started following the fight, abandoning their training entirely.

Y/N tried her best to push Levi back, but he continued forward. She managed to grab his shoulders and pushed him off, but he came rushing back, this time with his fist and hit her clear across her face, a small cut appearing under her eye. A loud gasp came from the cadets again, but this time they caught everyone’s attention. Hange, Miche and Erwin stepped outside and were watching. Levi pushed Y/N against the carriage again, trying to knock her off her feet.

“That’s too—” Hange started, but Erwin put his hand on their shoulder and shook his head.

Levi backed up to get more momentum, reaching his hands down to grab under her hips, hoping to grab her legs and throw her back. Y/N used the opportunity to catch him off guard and thrusted her knee into his chest, throwing him back a little. She walked forward, pushing him back as she walked. He made another attempt to charge at her, but she forced the palm of her hand under his chin, flinging his head back giving her a perfect opening. She kicked him square in the chest, launching his body backwards and onto the ground.

She walked over, grabbing his collar and dragged him across the training field. He kicked his legs, trying to get his footing, but couldn’t find it leaving his legs slipping under him. He knew she was dragging him over to the pole so he only had a short time to figure out a plan. She slowed her pace and it gave him enough leverage to pull her backwards in front of him. She landed on her back, looking up at him, her teeth clenched. Without wasting a second, he was on top of her, slamming her head to the ground. He was able to get two hits in before she lifted her leg from behind him and wrapped it around his neck, pushing him backwards. She sat up, her hair falling out of the ties.

She made her way over to him, kicking him, then sitting on his hips. She drove her fist into his cheek, blood splattering to the side of them and a small smirk on her lips. She went in for another hit, but Levi’s hand stopped her and he rolled her to the side, him now on top of her. She lifted both legs up and flung him over her head.

“Fuck!” He barked and landed on his back. They both laid there for a second, panting. The cadets’ eyes were glued to the scene, Hange and Miche ready to interfere at any moment. They all stared, mouths open at the sight in front of them. Both Y/N and Levi still lying on the ground. The only thing moving was their chests, quickly rising and falling. No one sure if they were going to continue fighting.

A smile grew on Y/N’s face. Starting with a small grin until she was beaming. Her chest still rising and falling, but this time with laughter. Her hands moved to her stomach as she continued laughing. Her laugh carried over all the training fields. Everyone continued watching. Finally, Y/N sat up, still laughing. She looked over at Levi, he was still breathing heavily. She crawled over to him and hovered over his face.

“You son of a bitch.” She smiled at him. “Are you okay?” He looked up at her. His mouth and nose were covered in blood.

“I’m doing just swell.” He groaned as she helped him up. “Damn, those kicks are no joke.” He held his ribs. They both stood up, brushing the dirt off of their clothes. Y/N stared at him.

“Thank you.” She smiled and he reached up ruffling her hair.

“Don’t make me do it again.” They put their arms around each other’s shoulders and started making their way back inside. “I was not in the mood for a beating.”

“Neither was I!”

“You took it pretty well though.”

“Oh shut up.” She pushed his head forward, laughing. The cadets were all shocked, watching as they went back inside. For the first time in a long time, Y/N was smiling.

…..

There was a knock on Y/N’s office door and Levi walked in. Y/N turned to face him.

“What’s up?” She asked, leaning back from her desk.

“I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately.” He said and she raised her eyebrows with a smile. “About what you said.”

“I say a lot of things.” She smiled, her arms behind her head, “Which one resonated with you this time?”

“Ew.” He made a disgusted face. “I want to help you become the captain you want to be.” She looked at him. “Let’s train together.”

She sat up quickly, bringing herself closer to him.

“Seriously?” She was beaming.

“Don’t get too excited. We will have to train early in the morning, before everyone gets up.”

“That’s fine by me.”

Levi turned and went to leave her office.

“Levi?” He stopped, turning to face her. “Thanks.”

He smiled before walking through the door, closing it behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Reader’s friendship gets stronger as they start to realize they might have feelings for each other. Reader has a special request for Levi that may end up bringing them even closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter 8, even though it is labelled as Chapter 6. To see Chapter 7, go to Not Without Trying (Just Tell Her)

“Are you sure you’re going to make it?” She asked, smiling.

“Of course I will make it!” He said, stunned. “I think you are vastly underestimating my skills.”

“Then why don’t we make this a little more interesting?” Y/N proposed. Levi’s eyes narrowed and the corner of his mouth lifted into a barely visible smile.

“What did you have in mind?” The smile growing.

“If you win, I will do all of your paperwork for a week—” She started.

“You know I don’t mind paperwork,” he interrupted.

“And… I will take over all duties related to your soldiers.” That perked him up a bit. Y/N knew how annoyed he got keeping tabs on Eren and the rest of them. He thought it over.

“But how do you know that’s what I want?” He put his hands in his pocket. He had a point. Y/N wasn’t really entirely sure that was the best reward for him.

“Okay,” she thought about it and nodded. “Okay, we will leave it open then.” She walked over and sat on the table in front of Levi. “If you win, you get to choose your reward, but if I win,” she leaned in really close to him, “I get to choose mine.” She smiled.

Levi was lost in her eyes. Not in the way where he couldn’t think anymore and became one of those blabbering idiots, but in the way where he wished he could capture this moment and look at it whenever he wanted. Y/N’s face so close to his, he never noticed just how magical she was.

She had a really great smile, one that made him occasionally catch himself smiling in response. Her skin always looking soft enough that he’d imagined running his fingers from her temple, down her cheeks and to her jaw. And those eyes. He’d told her so many times before that she shows too much emotion in her eyes, but now that the emotion and those eyes were directed at him… those beautiful eyes…

“Deal.” He agreed. They shook hands. This was going to be fun.

…..

Levi stood unable to believe what had happened, his chest rising and falling quickly. He was entirely out of breath. He looked down at Y/N who was laying on the ground, also completely out of breath. _She did it_ , he thought. _She actually beat me._ He knew he wasn’t the best at everything, but he also wasn’t used to losing.

“YEEEEEEES!” Y/N was throwing her fists in the air and kicking her legs out of excitement. She actually did it! She leapt to her feet as everyone was running to them to congratulate her.

“Alright!” Levi yelled at everyone, “Get back to work!” The group started scattering and he walked towards Y/N carrying his gear as she did the same. “Let me know when you decide on your reward.” He started to walk away.

“I already know,” she called to him and he stopped walking, turning to look at her with a questioning look.

“Already?” Now he was feeling suspicious.

She walked towards him with a big smile on her face and her hands behind her back, that made him even more suspicious. She stopped uncomfortably close to him, but said nothing.

“Well don’t keep me waiting.” His curiosity getting the better of him in his tone.

Y/N held her hands behind her back knowing he wasn’t going to be okay with this request, but also knowing Levi, he would still do it no matter how difficult it was for him. She leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“I want you to take a bath with me.”

His whole body froze, eyes widening. _What the hell kind of request was this??_

“And I want it tonight.”

Y/N leaned back to look at him, knowing she would only have a short time to read his face before she needed to leave him with his thoughts. As she pulled away she could already see his cheeks turning pink and his mouth slightly opened.

“See you tonight then.” She walked past him to get back to the barracks.

It had been hours. The last time Y/N saw Levi was when she was making her reward request on the obstacle course. It’s already 8PM and everyone was finished with dinner and getting ready for bed. This was normally her favorite time of day. Everyone had gone to their rooms and everything was quiet in the mess hall. She had always volunteered for cleaning duty after dinner because of this. Even now being a captain, she still kept on with this responsibility just to enjoy the quiet. However, now she couldn’t seem to get out of her head.

As she wiped down the last couple tables, she had given up any hope of actually seeing him tonight. Maybe she actually had taken it too far. Maybe their relationship wasn’t where she thought it was. Maybe she made Levi so uncomfortable with the request that he can’t even look at her. _I mean, even if Levi had just said no, I would have been okay with that_ , she thought, but now she worried that she might have put a permanent wrench in their relationship and was actually feeling pretty bad about it. She decided that after cleaning up, she would just go up and apologize to him. This didn’t have to be something that would break the bond she was so happy to have.

She nodded at her work and turned around to put the rag in the kitchen when she bumped into someone. Levi grabbed her arm to make sure she didn’t fall and tugged her a little closer, bringing his lips to her ear.

“My bathroom in 15 minutes.” This time it was Y/N’s turn to freeze. Her eyes wide looking into his with her mouth slightly open. Her breath hitched and she swallowed hard trying to blink away her flustered body.

“O-Okay…” she was barely audible as Levi was walking away. She finished what she was doing and then walked upstairs, grabbing her towel and some clothes to put on afterwards. _Why am I so nervous?_ She wondered. This was her plan. Heck, this was her _reward_. She was the one that chose this and now that she was about to do it, she was nervous.

She made her way to Levi’s room and knocked on the door. He opened it before her knuckles left the wood. Y/N stepped back, eyes gazing over him. He was wet, dripping wet, wearing only a towel around his waist. He grabbed her arm and pulled her in the room, closing the door quickly behind her.

“Why are you wet?” Her eyes followed him as he picked up the clothes she dropped when he pulled her in.

“I took a bath first. I wanted to be clean before we bathed.” He stated obviously as if she should have known. “You can go ahead and get in, I need to finish something.”

“What could you possibly have to do?” She questioned, a cynical tone in her voice.

“My own shit.” He tossed her clothes at her. She laughed at him and walked to the bathroom.

All the bathrooms were clean, but Levi’s had to be the cleanest and the biggest after Erwin’s. _You would probably be safer eating off of the floor in here than off the tables in the mess hall._ She laughed to herself. She started undressing, placing her folded clothes on the counter.

Levi wasn’t sure how long to wait. He didn’t have anything to do, he just didn’t think he could be in the bathroom watching her undress. He walked to the bathroom and peeked through the door. She was nearly undressed. He rested his back against the wall and waited until he heard the sloshing of water, trying to clear his thoughts before going in.

He opened the door. He knew what to expect, but he couldn’t prepare himself for seeing her sitting there, cheeks turning pink from the heat, water barely covering her breasts.

“Your bathroom is way nicer than mine.” She smiled at him and looked around. “It looks bigger too.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s the exact same bathroom,” he stated.

“I don’t think so.” She watched him, he was sitting at the edge of the tub, dipping his fingers in. “Oh, let me give you some space.” She bent her legs and hugged her knees. Levi stepped in and removed his towel as he sat down, their knees bumping, legs touching under the water. Even with the tub being quite big and Levi not taking up that much space, it was still a pretty tight squeeze. They both looked around the bathroom, uncomfortably.

“Is the water warm enough?” Levi spoke up first.

“Yes.” Y/N smiled. “It’s perfect.”

“Good.”

They both went back to being silent, avoiding each other’s eyes, smiling if they did happen to catch each other looking.

“I didn’t mean for this to be so awkward.” She rested her head on her knees.

“Well then we’re off to a great start,” he said sarcastically and Y/N laughed.

“Very funny.”

“So then… why _did_ you want this?”

“It’s hard for me to put into words.” She watched her finger swirl the water. “I guess I just wanted to feel closer to someone…” She looked at him. “Closer to you.”

“There are a shit ton of ways we—”

“But not _this_ close.” She argued. “We’re both in a relatively vulnerable position, but we’re together. I like the intimacy of it.”

Levi stared at her remembering the last time he saw her in the bathtub. Just after Reiner left. She was right, she was completely exposed emotionally and it did bring them closer. They could have cooked together, sparred, had tea, none of it would bring them closer than what they’re doing now. Her reward wasn’t just taking a bath, her reward was being closer to him.

He reached over the side of the tub for the sponge, scooting back to give her more room and grabbed her foot, lifting her leg towards him.

“What are you—” She started then slipped back, head plunging under the water.

Levi leaned over her, helping her back up. Coughing up water, she leaned back against the tub. Levi sat back down in his corner and lifted her foot again. She quickly grabbed the side of the tub to hold herself up.

“ _What_ are you doing?” She demanded.

“I’m going to wash you.” He stated plainly.

Y/N’s heart stopped and her body froze. _Wash me?_ She watched as he grabbed the sponge, filling it with warm water, and started at her foot. He moved to her ankle and calf, making sure to re-warm the sponge every so often. She started dipping herself a little lower in the water, cheeks heating up, happy that he was concentrating and didn’t notice her face.

This was an intimacy she had never experienced before, washing her was something he was doing selflessly, solely for her. _Okay, definitely starting to feel a little turned on now. Is he still going?_

Levi lifted her foot to rest it on his shoulder so he could reach her knee. _What is wrong with me? Why is this making me go red?_ He started to move farther up her thigh, her foot slipping so her calf now rested on his shoulder. She swallowed hard, a lump forming in her throat and her eyes widening the further he went. _How far is he going to go??_

He was leaning over her now, her knee over his shoulder. He finally realized where he was and his hands froze. He looked at her and they stared at each other for a second before he quickly backed up and moved back down her leg to her foot, then switched legs.

“What made you want to be a captain?” He asked, moving up her leg again. This time paying more attention to where he is.

“Oh, you know? I just hated being scared.” She said. “At the time, it seemed like the best way to fight my fears.” He was back at her thigh now. She thought about her reasoning more. Yeah, she joined to fight her fears, but there was also another reason, but she wasn’t sure she wanted to bring it up, but she also didn’t want it to seem like she was lying. This was, after all, the time for them to get closer. “I uh… I also joined for another reason.”

“And what’s that?” He asked, not looking up.

“Um, actually… I joined because of Erwin.” He looked up at her, confused so she continued. “When I first joined the survey corps, it was because of Erwin. I sort of had this dumb crush on him and so I followed him. It’s really stupid, but I was young.” He continued washing her leg, but she could tell he was less focused and thinking more about what she said. “What about you?”

“I sort of just fell into it.” He grinned at his own joke. “Erwin was also a big part of it.” He put her leg down and started on her arms. “What if there weren’t titans?” He was kneeling in front of her, sponge on her neck. “What would you be doing?”

“I don’t know.” She shrugged. “I guess I’d just be a mom.”

“That’s stupid.” He criticized. “Turn around.”

She followed his request and then rested her head on her knees as he cleaned her back. “Me being a mom is stupid?”

“No, you’d be a great mom. But to just be a mom is a waste of your talents.” It was silent for a moment while she thought about it.

“Levi?”

“Hm?”

“Do you think I’m a good captain?” He put the sponge back outside the tub and rested his hands on her shoulders.

“You have the potential to be a great captain.”

“What should—What do I need to _be_ great?” She asked trying to find the right words. He lowered his head a little so his mouth was closer to her ear.

“Start by knowing that you already _are_ great.” He sat back up. “Do you want me to wash your hair?”

“Um, o—okay.” She reached up to take out the hair ties, but he stopped her and set her hands back in the water.

“I can do that.”

“It’s tightly—”

“I can do it.” He slowly pulled out the pins and ties, laying them on the floor next to the tub neatly until her hair came undone. Levi gently scooped water with his hands and poured it over Y/N’s hair. He did this a couple times before abandoning it and grabbing the small bowl he had next to the sponge.

“So what about you? What would you be doing if there weren’t any titans?” She waited as Levi leaned over the tub for shampoo then started lathering the soap in her hair.

“I, uh…” He was carefully choosing his words. “I’ve always wanted to open a tea shop.”

Y/N smiled. “Wow. That would suit you really well.” She got chills as he poured more warm water over her head. “What is it that you love so much about tea?”

He poured more water over her head, trying to think about how he would answer. He knew the reasons, but he didn’t really like to talk about it. Though now, it seemed fitting to share. He didn’t want to be closed off from Y/N. She was so open and honest with him, she never had a reason to lie or not share anything. He wanted to offer her that same transparency, but it was unfamiliar to him. Opening himself up to someone was never easy and most of the time he actively avoided it, but seeing her sit there in front of him, he looked into the water and saw her twiddling her toes. She wanted to be closer to him. And he wanted to be closer to her.

“It’s one of the things I remember about my mom.” He hated that even he could hear the uncertainty in his voice. “She used to drink tea a lot.” He noticed her toes stopped moving and he regretted answering, worried she was judging him. _She is probably thinking about how ridiculous of a reason that is. That’s no reason for someone to like something. She’s probably thinking about how to respond to me without making me seem more unreasonable._

Y/N froze at his answer. He had never spoken about his mom or anyone that was in his life. He was actually opening up her and she had no idea how to respond. She wanted to comfort him so he would know that he could always talk to her about things, but she didn’t know what to say to convey that.

 _Just say something to him you dummy_. She turned around to look at him, but instead of her eyes looking into his, they travelled down his body until she was nearly face-to-face with his fully exposed cock.

“Oh my—” She closed her eyes.

“Shit!” Levi ducked into the water.

“Sorry!” She turned back to face the other side of the tub, hoping he couldn’t see her red face. “Sorry, I didn’t realize you were practically standing.”

“How else could I reach your head?” He questioned. “You’re like 8 feet tall.”

It was silent for a second, then Y/N started laughing. She continued hard, her laugh filling the bathroom. She turned around to face Levi, resting her back on the other side.

“It’s not that funny, you punk,” He said, smiling. He splashed her with the water.

She gasped and held a shocked look on her face until she splashed him with water, laughing again. They kept splashing each other until Levi was able to grab her arm and stop her. He kneeled over her and grabbed her other arm, holding them in place.

Their faces inches away from each other, he watched as her smile slowly faded. Her face covered in water, dripping down her cheeks and rolling past her jawline and down her neck. His face was also dripping. Each drop of water falling and landing on her cheeks and lips.  
  


Y/N watched a drop of water roll from his temple, down his cheek and slowly build up with other droplets on his lips before it fell down and landed on her bottom lip. She peeked her tongue out, lightly running over her bottom lip and pulling the drop in her mouth.

Levi saw exactly what she did and knew he was in trouble. He could feel himself getting harder and if they continued, Y/N would soon feel it too. Without thinking, he leaned himself down a little, bringing their faces closer.

“Levi… I—” Y/N started as someone knocked on Levi’s office door and they both looked over to the open bathroom door, nothing stopping someone from opening his office door and seeing them. Realizing this at the same time, they both jumped up from the tub, Levi climbing out and grabbing his towel.

“Stay here.” He whispered, motioning to the tub and she ducked back in. He tied up his towel and went to his room, closing the bathroom door behind him.

Y/N couldn’t hear much of what was being said, but she could tell it was Erwin. _Perfect, just what we need, the commander seeing us like this. Not that it’s a huge deal. We’re both adults and it’s not like Hange hasn’t suggested Levi and I start something multiple times, but then we have to explain what we are and honestly, what are we?_

After a couple minutes Levi came back in. “I have to meet with Erwin. He’s giving me time to get dressed and I’m going to his office.” He handed Y/N her towel.

“Okay,” she stood up, wrapping it around her. “Do I need to be there also?”

“No.” He pulled on his pants. “It’s… It’s nothing.” They both finished getting dressed and Y/N grabbed all of her stuff.

“Levi…” she started, “Thank you… for this.”

“You won the race,” he said and gave her a smile that made her heart melt.

An hour later, Y/N was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She couldn’t sleep. Her mind just kept going back to being in that bathtub with Levi. It feels like these last few months have gone by so fast. How quickly things have changed. To think back to when she first met Levi, if someone told her she would be bathing with him sometime down the line, and enjoying it? She chuckled to herself. She wondered what the chances were that he would have tried something on her in that tub. She definitely thought something might happen. Maybe that was wishful thinking. Perhaps at some point soon they could do it again, and maybe this time she would try something.

Thinking about the bath had her squeezing her thighs together. Levi was small and thin, but she really enjoyed looking at his body. His delicate hands, smooth chest, the way he looked at her when he was leaning in. She reached her hand down in between her legs, closing her eyes. She thought about how he looked with his hair all wet and how concentrated he was cleaning her with that sponge, wondering what it would be like to clean him with that sponge, imagining him sweaty, red in the face, panting her name.

Knock. Knock.

 _Damn it!_ She took a deep breath, slowly getting up out of bed before opening the door to see Levi standing there. Right away her face flushed, knowing he couldn’t read her thoughts, but also _really_ hoping he couldn’t.

“Levi?” She held her arms feeling the cool breeze from the hallway.

“I… I just,” he was looking for the right words, “I was just checking on you.”

“What would be wrong with me?” She smiled, half laughing at his reasoning. He opened his mouth to explain, but couldn’t come up with anything. “Were you looking for an excuse to see me?”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He chuckled, letting out a puff of air.

“I would actually.” She leaned against the door. “Do you want to come in?”

Levi looked at Y/N and looked inside the room. He wanted to say yes, he so badly wanted to say yes. The bath being cut short left him wishing something more had happened. He looked at the bed, then back at Y/N. He knew what would happen if he came in. He wouldn’t even have to walk in with the plan of spending the night, but he knew it would happen. Just one look in Y/N’s eyes and he knew it would happen. She wanted it just as badly as he did, but now wasn’t the time.

“I can’t.” Disappointment in his own voice. “You should get some sleep. Now that I know you’re okay.”

“Sticking to that story, I see.” She smiled at him, though a little frustrated that he didn’t stay. He turned back and went to his room and Y/N got back in bed. Too frustrated to even pleasure herself anymore.

Levi stood in the hallway. He barely made it two steps before he stopped walking. _What are you trying to do? She wanted you to come in. She_ offered _you in. Just let what’s going to happen, happen._ He clenched his fists, not knowing what he was fighting. They were friends, but this last month has taught him that even that could change. _God, if Hange could see me now_. He was getting angry with himself. _Just go, you idiot!_ Before he realized what he was doing, he had knocked on her door again.


End file.
